


Soft Words

by Wisegirl38



Series: Words are how we love [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, you are gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38
Summary: Part 2 to Last words but can he read as a stand alone.Alex dies & the boys find outThank BinkyMio for this
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), if you squint, you gotta squint tho
Series: Words are how we love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968655
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Soft Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/gifts), [gayfangirltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfangirltrash/gifts), [BinkyMio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinkyMio/gifts).



Luke was strumming his guitar going over some melodies. It was a night off from band rehearsal but his mom and dad were out together and no one could come over. Around 10 was when the landline started ringing...and ringing. Over and over never seeming to stop.

He wasn't expecting anyone? All the boys said they were doing something the whole night After about the 10th time he answered it.

“Hello?” suddenly he heard crying...he is not good with crying

A woman's voice breaking and heaved breaths coming out.

“Luke, oh Luke! It’s Alex..he-he killed himself. I..I’m so sorry!” It was Alex’s mother

Alex was gone. Alexander Joyner was gone.

24 hours ago he was smiling on the drums, singing along to one of luke’s songs.  
He’d never hear Alex’s voice again.

Never run his hand through Alex’s hair to comfort him, or play video games after rehearsal.  
Never falling asleep to a Star Wars marathon with his head on Alex’s chest and Reggie practically in Alex’s lap as they both used him as a human heater. Or joking about sucky teachers. Oh how Alex hated Mr.Cleaves, always arguing with the man and complaining about having to be in his class

Now Alex was gone. A lifeless body, soul stuck in time.

Luke went still, still processing what she was saying.  
Slowly going numb to the world, as he let go of the phone.  
The sound of it hitting the floor was muffled from Luke’s inner screams

Tears choking out as he tried to hold them back in - slumping against the wall. Hugging his knees, Luke has to be strong, he needs to stay together.

For Reggie, oh Reggie.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was now Monday and Reggie was getting ready for school.

Using his powders and gels to get his hair just right, Reggie put his favourite leather jacket on and slid on his shoes. Feeling ready for the day.

It was a good day, he didn’t wake up to screaming for once, got all his homework done for once, and even got Alex a little gift. Reggie unzipped his backpack and carefully placed Alex’s gift into it. It was perfect, and a surprise.

The clock read 8:37, he had about 20 minutes to get to school.

Picking up his pace reggie got his pike from out of the back and kicked off. He felt a rush of wind come at him, the weight of his bass steady and backpack became light as the freedom lifted him. 

Being on the bike gave Reggie a sense of freedom yet also uncertainty. Without the concrete beneath his feet to ground him, he was lost. Yet, no ground beneath him and the world under the tires gave him all the possibilities in the world.

Once Reggie got to school, locking his bike he ran to Alex’s locker. Reggie’s mind was humming to give him the present. The smallest thing felt so big in Reggie’s arms as he strode through the halls, head high, grinning ear to ear.

The further he got into the school, the more lifeless it seemed. What had happened? Is everyone okay? Are Luke and Alex alright?

He picked up his pace, further into the depths of the hall. To where he saw it

At Alex’s locker was Luke, he was on his knees with a hung head. Surrounded by flowers, and candles. In front of it all, was a photo of Alex. It couldn’t be...no.

“Luke!” Reggie called out, slowly getting looks towards him as he pushed through the crowd “What’s going on? Where’s Alex?” At those last words™ did everyone look at him, gasps were heard, looks of sympathy shot his way.

Luke looked up, turning his face to Reggie. Luke’s eyes were bloodshot and puffy, He had dark circles under his eyes and tears were still streaming down his cheeks.

Reggie’s breathing started to get faster, voice wobbling.

“Luke?” At those words was when his eyes started to burn, his throat started closing, hyperventilating and legs weak he fell.

Luckily Luke caught him, grabbing Reggie’s fore-arms wrapping them around his waist, before wrapping his own arms, one behind Reggie’s neck and the other around his lower back, supporting the boy as he surrendered to Luke's touch.

Reggie hid his face into Luke’s chest, not caring how loud his screams were. Tears and snot choking him as Luke just held him closer, not caring about the wetness of his shirt. 

Luke rested his head into the crook of Reggie’s neck, soft whispers of praise to help calm him. That's what usually helped, little often words of encouragement boosted Reggie’s fragile self esteem, so they gave him them. Luke and Alex would give a ‘good job’ or ‘you really rocked that part’ during practice,or even a ‘ What would I do without you’ whenever Reggie helped. Small words of praise to keep him going.

“It’s okay baby, it’s all good, let it out” Even though Reggie’s wails grew louder, Luke knew it was helping.

After a while when the halls cleared, Luke and Reggie were still there. Reggie was taken over by a coma - from all the crying, his head rested in Luke's lap as Luke stroked his fingers through Regge’s curls.

If Alex saw them he’d be asking “How am I the sensitive one” or “I want a hug to” oh how Luke would give that boy all the hugs and never let go.

Luke turned his head to Reggie’s bag, leaned up against the wall with a soft blue box. In big cursive letters was the name ‘Alex’ written across it. Luke reached his hand over to it sliding it to him, without waking Reggie. Reggie was going to give this to Alex. With a hard swallow Luke opened it. Inside was the perfect gift. Alex was always cold, even if he felt warm to the guys, it made sense. Luke took it out, feeling the soft material as he draped it over Reggie.

If you were a passing student, you would see two boys cuddled together next to flowers and candles. One with a beanie, sitting criss-cross against the lockers. And the other one laying down, with a flannel - plaid with red, and black squared, with white lines across them - draped over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the flannel at the end is the one in the show


End file.
